


We're Gonna Need a Bigger Pod

by GeekyStorytelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Child Maggie, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intimacy, Nerd Girlfriends, Non-Graphic Smut, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, child Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots!Up now:Sanvers WeekDay 6: SmutMaggie and Alex have fun in a kitchen...honestly, that's the best summary you'll get without spoiling anything.





	1. With Her

**Author's Note:**

> TW: reference to dubcon
> 
> Summary:  
> Alex is unable to reconcile that Maggie wants her with the way she was treated by others in the past.
> 
> ___  
> So, I got this in on time for Sanvers week by a mere 5 minutes....
> 
> Next time I should actually write in advance like I say I'm going to ><
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Eyes staring straight ahead, Alex imagined the flow of the alcohol as it traveled through her liver and into her bloodstream to her brain.

 

Taking another gulp of the wine, she found it easier to indulge in the onslaught of dizziness rather than commit to the barrage of unsolicited commentary from her mother.

 

“And truly Alexandra, did you actually think that DNA sequence was going to lead to any additional findings? I thought you knew better than that. If you were still a child, I would have you stay home rereading Lewin’s Genes. Perhaps then you would not have wasted your time on this dalliance.”

 

Eliza’s mouth twisted downward as though physically unable to keep her displeasure from her countenance.   

 

Clenching her jaw Alex replied, “I thought it was worth a shot.”

 

“Well of course you would think so, you obviously haven’t been keeping up to date on the newest biomedical literature. I saw last month’s Molecular Aspects of Medicine sitting untouched on your table when I got in. How do you expect to get better in your field if you fail to educate yourself? Not that it would matter with you running off to work for that no name underground government club”

 

Grinding her teeth, Alex felt another wave of dizziness pass through her and imagined that it was as a result of Kara picking her up and carrying her out of this apartment, this conversation, at top speed.

 

But no, Kara was not here. She was in Metropolis for the weekend helping Superman, Kal-El, at the last minute leaving Alex to weather Eliza’s visit alone.

 

“I thought after Myriad you would understand that there is no time to waste. Look at that young man stuck in a coma at the DEO. Who knows how long he was floating in that pod before crashing here. Life is too short for you to make such errors”

 

“You’re right mom. I’ll do better.”

 

__________

 

“Kara is special hunny; you know that.”

 

“I just don’t understand why I can’t go to the beach” 17-year-old Alex looked at her mom with a scrunched face trying to make sense of the words being said.

 

“That’s the end of the conversation Alex. Kara can’t go so neither can you.”

 

Expression hardening into a resigned acceptance, Alex stalked off to her room and lightly shut the door suppressing her barely veiled furry.

 

Sitting at the edge of her bed, Alex fisted the sheets as though the harsh treatment could combat her mother’s words.

 

A knock at her door had her hastily wiping the hardly formed tears from her eyes.

 

“What is it Kara”

 

“Alex, can I come in?”

 

Struggling to keep herself composed, Alex rose from her bed and made her way to the door. With one hand on the knob, she leaned her forehead against the door feeling the cool wood underneath her skin, breathing deeply she let her eyes close for a moment before opening the door.

 

“What do you want Kara?”

 

Looking up at Alex with unblinking blue eyes, Kara replied “Can I come in?”

 

Struggling to hold back an annoyed huff, Alex moved to the side in a silently resigned fashion.

 

Kara made her way to the bed as Alex shut the door.

 

“I’m sorry she won’t let you go to the beach” Kara mumbled looking down as though afraid to see Alex’s reaction.

 

Sitting next to Kara, Alex reached out for her hand interlacing their fingers.

 

“It’s not your fault you know. I should have never asked her…I should have just gone and dealt with the punishment for it later.”

 

“But if it wasn’t for me she would let you go. You heard her- I’m special so you have to stay home because of me.”

 

Alex shook her head as though replying to an unasked question.

 

“Kara, you are special, but it is not a bad thing. Mom doesn’t want me going to the beach because it’s going to be dark and she doesn’t want anything happening to me. This is not your fault” Alex replied with a crinkle between her brow as though trying to figure out what she wants to say.

 

“Kara you are special. You are everything anyone could want in a person regardless of your powers. Everything I could ever want in a sister.”

 

In her head Alex finished her thought, ‘Everything mom wants in a daughter.’

 

“Remember when you helped me with my Physics extra credit last week? My teacher was so impressed with my work that he offered me a recommendation letter for college. That question was supposed to be impossible for a high school student to figure out. But you did Kar.”

 

Alex paused, plastering a lopsided smile on her face.

 

“You are too good for this world- I can’t even count how many sick stray animals you have hidden in your room so you could nurse them back to health. And at home? You are always the first to volunteer to help. You even pick up the couch to vacuum the hard to reach places!”

 

Kara bent her head down, blocking Alex from seeing the frown on her face.

 

Putting her hand on Kara’s chin, Alex raised Kara’s face and looked her in the eyes.

 

“You are everything I wish I could be Kara. So don’t let mom or anyone make you feel like just because you are different, because you are special, that you are bad. You are more human than any of us. Your differences are beautiful and you are perfect to me.”

 

Alex ended strongly trying to impart onto Kara the words she wished someone, Eliza, would tell her.  

 

Kara embraced Alex in a crushing hug punctuated with a mumbled “I love you.”

 

Returning the hug in a less fevered way, Alex let her hand cup the back of Kara’s head as she hummed a Kryptonian lullaby to ease her sister’s sorrows.

 

__________

 

“Babe, what do you mean not tonight? Come on, my finals are over. Let’s celebrate!”

 

“Jason, I still have two more finals to take and a lab to do. I have to study” Alex replied to her boyfriend of 6 months not looking up from the textbook on her desk.

 

Walking to the desk, Jason took Alex’s book off her desk and closed it.

 

Mouth open with an angry retort on the tip of her tongue ready to pounce, Alex was overcome by an invading tongue as Jason made his first move.

 

With a sputter, Alex moved backwards only to be caught in a grip of strong arms. A reminder of the heavy bags mounted in his room.

 

Stopping for breath, Jason smirked with a waggle of his brows, “You’re all tense babe. We should do something about that.”

 

“Jason, please” Alex started only to be caught in a kiss again. Moving back quickly she stammered “I really have to study.”

 

“Well, let me help you babe. I know you are taking anatomy this semester.”

 

And with that overused cliché, Jason took Alex’s hand in a strong grip and slowly led it down his abs.

 

Pulling away Alex replied, “Not tonight” in a tone meant to end the conversation.

 

Raising his voice, Jason said, “This is typical Alex Danvers. So frigid. You are such a tease. You don’t care about what you do to me and how you make me feel. It’s always whatever you want. Isn’t it Alex?!”

 

With a defeated face, Alex huffed a reply, “Let me text my roommate.”

 

__________

 

Sitting on the couch, Alex stared at the half eaten pizza and empty beer bottles in an effort to keep her eyes from straying to the beautiful sarcastic detective passed out in her lap.

 

Reminders of wasted time, impossible comparisons, and resigned decisions ran rampant through her head.

 

Alex reached out with her hand as though to run her fingers through Maggie’s hair, faltering in the middle of the air as she questioned the appropriateness.

 

As though able to hear her companion’s rampant thoughts, Maggie’s nose scrunched up as her eyebrows dipped low. Cracking one eye open, she sought out Alex’s eyes finding them in an unbroken stare with the coffee table.

 

“You going crazy on me Danvers?” Maggie croaked out with sleep still heavily in her throat.

 

Startled out of her competition with the furniture, Alex looked down to meet Maggie’s gaze.

 

With eyes furrowed, Alex opened her mouth only to pause and then close it with nothing uttered in reply.

 

Sitting up, Maggie turned her body to face Alex noticing the droop in her shoulders and crinkle between her brows.

 

Reaching out, Maggie wove their fingers together in a way that reminded Alex of another conversation she had almost 10 years ago.

 

“What’s going on in your head Danvers? You can say anything. Tell the girls what you want to tell them and all of that” Maggie said with a soft smile trying to lighten the heightened atmosphere.

 

Looking down at their locked hands, Alex took her thumb and traced the outline of a scar that ran from the bottom of Maggie’s pointer finger to the middle indented ridge.

 

Peering up from her downward glance, Alex opened her mouth to question Maggie but again found that the words eluded her.

 

Her thoughts continued to race.

 

She was fresh off the boat. Inexperienced. What could she offer Maggie? She wasn’t even competent at her job; she had to call her mom in to save Mon-El.

 

Drawing in on herself, Alex went to pull her feet to her chest to close her body off.

 

Sensing her discomfort, Maggie shuffled backwards on the couch offering her the space she so clearly desired.

 

“Al, did I… did I do something? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

 

The implied fault falling on Maggie should have signaled the first shift in something new, something foreign, to Alex. Stuck in her thoughts the words flew over her head.

 

Minutes trickled by as the gap between them seemed to grow eclipsing the physical break on the couch and implying an emotional space.

 

With goosebumps raised on her arms, Alex worked up the courage and raised her head to look at Maggie.

 

Slightly nodding as though to answer her own question, Alex mumbled out, “I thought you didn’t like me.”

 

The crease in Maggie’s forehead seemed to grow as she took in Alex’s words.

 

Spurred on by the physical reaction, Alex continued, “I mean you said I was fresh off the boat. Is this just physical for you? Just kiss the girls you want to kiss? I mean I get that. I could get with that. I just… I don’t think I could offer you much that way, you know? I mean I’ve been with plenty of guys but, girls? Women? It’s just… I’m just probably not going to be very good for you.”

 

As Maggie listened to the words cascading from Alex’s mouth, the color drained out of her face as her eyes went wide.

 

Confounded by her response, Alex stopped talking and made to burrow back in the safety of raised knees and a slumped gaze.

 

Sensing her confusion Maggie made to reach out with her hand, seeking to physically calm her with touch, before halting her movement- unsure of how to proceed.

 

“Danvers…Alex…Al…Can I, can I touch you?”

 

Looking up startled by Maggie’s reply, Alex made to draw backwards only for Maggie to raise both her hands as though surrendering to her.

 

“I mean your hand Al! Can I hold your hand? I want to comfort you.”

 

Unsure of how to proceed, Alex slowly allowed her body to droop back onto the couch. Looking down at her hands, her fingers fidgeted signaling the inner fight taking place in Alex.

 

A moment later, Alex reached out and slowly placed her hand in Maggie’s palm.

 

Shifting her hand so she could lightly, so lightly, cup Alex’s hand, Maggie sought out Alex’s eyes offering up a saddened plunging smile.

 

“Al, I want to…” Maggie trailed off with a sigh trying to get the words right in her head before daring to speak them out loud.

 

 “When I said we should kiss the girls we want to kiss I did not mean for the sake of kissing or sex or whatever you have been thinking. I like you Alex. I like you in the way that means my heart beats a little faster when I see you pull up to one of my crime scenes. And when you beat me at pool part of me is happy because even though I lost miserably, yet again, you look so happy, so beautiful, there in your element. I don’t know what you think I want or thought I want or what you want… but I know what I want.”

 

Grasping tightly onto Maggie’s hand, Alex breathed deeply trying to mentally run through all of the things Maggie could possibly want from her.

 

Never all the things she could want with her.

 

As if she heard her thoughts, Maggie carried on. 

 

“I want to build a relationship _with you_. I want to cook dinner for you and tease you about your take-out habits. I want to hold you when you’ve had a bad day and take you to the shooting range when the anger gets too much to hold inside. I want to get to know who you are Alex…the Alex outside of the DEO and Dollywood and crime scenes.”

 

Alex let out a stuttered exhale, unable to make sense of the perfect woman, perfect detective, perfect person sitting before her and saying that she wants _her_. She wants _Alex._

 

Maggie kept her gaze on Alex with an understanding look and a soft smile on her face.

 

Squeezing Maggie’s hand, Alex closed her eyes and softly replied, “I want that too.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me at:  
> Tumblr: https://geekystorytelling.tumblr.com/  
> 


	2. You want to what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nerd Girlfriends- Day 2 of Sanvers Week
> 
> Summary:  
> These smol Disney Comic Nerds get de-aged and give babysitter Lucy Lane a headache.

“Kara, are you serious? I literally just got back from D.C.”

 

“Lucy, I wouldn’t ask you if I had any other choice. Winn and Lena are holed up in the DEO trying to create something that will reverse the effects of this ray gun and J’onn and I are going to be busy trying to track the people who did this down.”

 

Lucy Lane let her head fall into her hands as she let out a sigh, “What about Eliza?”

 

Unable to see the frown forming on Kara’s face, Lucy waited for a response.

 

“Alex and Eliza have never had the best relationship. I don’t really feel comfortable asking her to fly here to watch both a seven-year-old Alex and Maggie. And I can’t bring them to Midvale because they need to stay in National City in case Lena and Winn can get something working.”

 

Grumbling at the phone on the counter, Lucy replied, “One day, I just wanted one day. Danvers is going to owe me so much for this.”

 

“YES!”

 

Wincing at the cacophony of cheering coming through the speaker, Lucy huffed and sat back in her chair taking a moment to run through a list of things she would need to be successful in her newest mission, babysitter.

 

Lucy gave Kara a moment to rejoice in her suffering as she moved away from the phone and made her way to the fridge.

 

Opening the door, she took stock of the empty shelves and expired butter that took up residence in her refrigerator.

 

Frowning, Lucy called out, “I might need to do some food shopping. When should I expect you?”

 

Not hearing a reply, Lucy made her way back to the kitchen island only to be waylaid by a knock on the door.

 

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

 

Taking the longest strides her petite legs could manage, Lucy had the door open quickly after verifying it was, unfortunately, exactly who she thought it was.

 

“Have you ever heard of giving someone advanced notice? Honestly, is this why Cat was always a little peeved at you? Would you try to take vacation days with no notice too?”

Shuffling her way into the apartment, Kara seemed rundown with frizzy hair poking out of her ponytail and a half untucked shirt decorated in stains of green mush.

 

Hardly noticing Kara’s disheveled appearance, Lucy was more concerned with the familiar sleeping seven-year-old she had tucked into her neck and the unfamiliar wide eyed girl who was holding her hand and looking at Lucy like she stole her puppy.

 

Making her way to the couch, Kara put a sleeping Alex down on the cushions. A tinier than normal Maggie climbed the furniture so she could sit next to the sleeping girl.

 

Unable to process the reality of the situation, Lucy stood by the door with her mouth open gaping at the scene until Kara’s pointed look shook her out of her stunned silence.

 

Turning and closing the door, Lucy closed her eyes briefly giving herself a moment to pull herself together before making her way into the living room.

 

“Are you giving us away?” Maggie looked up at Kara with a resigned expression as though she had been waiting for yet another adult to throw her away.

 

Giving Lucy a helpless look, Kara knelt in front of the couch and took Maggie’s hands into hers.

 

“No hunny, I would never _, ever_ , give you two away. I love you both so _so_ much. I love you so much that I asked my best friend Lucy here to play with you two because I have to go back to work.”

 

Looking up at Kara’s softening eyes, Maggie puckered her lips and looked to the side trying to figure out if the words were truthful or another lie by an adult.

 

As though able to sense Maggie’s indecision, Alex stirred from her spot on the couch blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from her eyes.

 

“Wha- where are we?” Alex said slowly raising into a sitting position as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

 

Moving one of her hands from Maggie, Kara took Alex’s hands into hers and gave her a soft smile. “Hey sleepyhead, I brought you to Lucys. You remember Lucy right?”

 

Picking up on the opening, Lucy bent into a crouch next to Kara and gave a hesitant smile to Alex, “Hey-uhh- Danvers.” Kara gave Lucy a bemused look as she took in the cautious nature of the Army Major.

 

Looking at Lucy with a frown, Maggie took her hand out of Kara’s and reached out to Alex. With furrowed brows, Maggie asked “Whose she?”

 

Chuckling at the reminder that the tiny human was at one point recently a tiny, yet adult, detective, Kara responded “Maggie, I want you to meet a good friend of Alex’s and mine. Her name is Lucy Lane and she works with me and Winn and J’onn.”

 

Warming slightly to the new adult, Maggie asked, “She’s a police officer too?”

 

Lucy responded, “I used to be in the army and now I work with Kara-

 

Interjecting, Kara coughed out “-at the police station-.”

 

Giving Kara a sideways glance, Lucy continued, “at the police station.”

 

Looking at her watch, Kara frowned at the time before looking back to Lucy with a pleading gaze.

 

“I need to go back to the DE-uhm- police station to help J’onn. Lucy, would you mind hanging out with my friends here until I can come back?”

 

With a resigned nod, Lucy ushered Kara out, stopping only to give her the chance to place a kiss on both of the girl’s heads and offer a soft, “Have fun” before leaving the apartment.”

 

________

 

“Ms. Lucy, can we watch some TV?” Alex whined at her newest caretaker as she moved the rice around on her plate.

 

Grateful for a respite after only entertaining the kids for a few hours, Lucy was quick to agree and usher them into her living room.

 

Speaking up for the first time since Kara left, Maggie asked, “Can we watch cartoons?”

 

Lucy held back the surprise from her face at hearing Maggie ask for something, noticing the vulnerable body language the child exhibited. Her mouth alone was twisted into a resigned frown as though waiting for Lucy’s admonishment.

 

Putting on the first children’s network she saw, Lucy left the kids to their devices as she returned to the dining room table to clean up from the unhealthy take-out dinner she had been pressed to order.

 

Resting at the table, she was unprepared for the aches in her bones after only watching the dastardly duo for the past four hours.

 

Checking her text messages, she held back a groan reading the latest from Kara.

 

Kara (10:02): Seems like I’ll be here for the rest of the night. Do you mind if they stay over?

 

________

 

“Lex?” Maggie quietly said, breaking the silence that grew since Lucy left the living room.

 

“yeah Mags?”

 

“Do you think Wonder Woman and Peter Pan live near each other?”

 

Perplexed, Alex turned from the TV, where Peter was mid fight with Captain Hook, to look at her friend.

 

“I just mean, you know, they both are from these really cool islands and like no one knows where they are so like maybe they are near each other. You know?” Maggie rambled on trying to explain.

 

“I dunno Mags. There are bad guys in Neverland. I don’t think Wonder Woman would let them near her island” Alex replied with a thoughtful inflection as though still mulling over the question.

 

Returning to the movie, both girls lets out chuckles when Peter called Hook a cod fish entertained by the impolite language. As the movie came to a close, Alex found herself confused.

 

“Mags, why was Tink so mean to Wendy?”

 

Looking at Alex, Maggie frowned and crossed her arms in front of her. Squinting, she jutted out her lower lip and responded with a “hmmmmm.”

 

“I mean Tink and Peter were best friends and Peter just wanted to be friends with Wendy too. Why couldn’t they all just be friends together?” Alex pushed on, her voice escalating as though personally wounded by the clashing characters.

 

Nodding to herself as though agreeing with her inner thoughts, Maggie finally responded, “I think Tink wanted to be Peter’s girlfriend.”

 

Scrunching her nose, Alex said, “Yuck! Why?”

 

“Cauz it’s great!” Overcome with emotion, Maggie’s hands flourish to either side trying to physically emphasize her point.

 

“I dunno Mags, I wouldn’t want to be Peter’s girlfriend. He wants Wendy to take care of all the kids and stuff. I bet she doesn’t even have time to ride a bike.”

Thinking over what Alex said, Maggie nodded along thoughtfully.

 

“Yeah, Peter sucks. But he can fly?”

 

Alex’s eyes widened as she scrambled to put a finger in front of her mouth, “SHHHHH!”

 

Looking around, both girls sighed in relief when they realized Lucy was not in hearing range.

 

Slumping into the couch, Maggie looked at Alex who was still peering over the back of the furniture as though waiting for their sitter to appear and scold them for the bad language.

 

“I think you’re right Lex. I wouldn’t want to marry Peter. But I want to fly. I think I’ll marry Wonder Woman.”

 

Giving a resounding nod as though congratulating herself on piecing together her future, Maggie did not see the tears that began to well up in Alex’s eyes.

 

Shifting on the couch, Alex brought her knees up to hide her face from view. Sniffling into them, Alex pretended that she couldn’t hear Maggie’s confused voice.

 

“Lex?”

 

“Leeex?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Should I get Ms. Lucy?”

 

 Crawling towards Alex, Maggie stopped at her knees before gently lifting Alex’s face into view. Blotchy from crying, her red rimmed eyes failed to meet Maggie’s gaze.

 

“Lex, what’s wrong?” Maggie asked with furrowed brows. “Is it what I said? Do you want to marry Wonder Woman too?”

 

Winding her arms across her bent knees, Alex laid the side of her head on the couch while she raised her eyes to meet Maggie’s concerned stare.

 

Opening her mouth to speak, Alex blushed before looking down and mumbling out, “Momma said we’re supposed to marry our best friend.”

________

 

Waking up from her impromptu nap, Lucy checked on the kids to find them wide awake and rearranging her living room chairs.

 

Raising her hand to rub her forehead and smooth down her raised brows, Lucy opened her mouth as though to ask a question but closed it right after.

 

Pulling out her cellphone, Lucy snapped a photo of the girls as they finished putting her six chairs into two rows of three in front of her bookcase. Sending the photo in a text to Kara captioned, "I don't get paid enough for this," Lucy made her way further into the room.

 

“Soooo, what are you lovelies up to?” Lucy called out making her presence known.

 

Jumping in response the girls turned around and froze- caught in their boldness.

 

Silently giving Maggie a firm look, Alex stepped forward and confessed, “It was my idea Ms. Lucy. I was upset cauz Mags wanted to marry Wonder Woman cauz she can fly and she’s pretty but momma told me your supposed to marry your best friend so then Maggie said she would marry me instead.”

 

“Yeah! And then I said that we should get married in a library because we both love to read but then we saw it was dark out and the library is closed when its dark” Maggie contributed stepping next to Alex.

 

The corners of her mouth twisting up into a bemused smile, Lucy questioned, “You are getting married?”

 

Smiling, Alex and Maggie both replied, “Yeah!”

 

Unable to hold back her mirth, Lucy let out a chuckle, “And you wanted to get married in a library, but had to settle for my living room?”

 

Frowning, Alex stomped her foot while crossing her arms, “The library’s closed so we couldn’t go there.

 

“Nerd” Lucy huffed with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, but she’s my nerd” Maggie gallantly replied making it a point to dramatically wave her thumb in an arch through the air before pointing it at her chest when she uttered Alex was hers.

 

Unable to deal with the reality she had somehow tumbled into, Lucy took a seat in one of her dining room _\- turned wedding guest_ \- chairs.

 

Taking Alex’s hand into hers Maggie continued, “We put the chairs by your bookcase. It was the closest thing to a library.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments. They truly mean the world to me. I struggle with my self-perception of my writing abilities so hearing from commenters that you liked one of my stories or felt emotionally attached to the way I wrote a character means more to me than I can explain in one of these notes.
> 
> _______  
> Current Chapter:  
> I took the Sanvers Week prompt of Nerd Girlfriends and interpreted it as Nerdy 7 year old Fiancees 
> 
> Gotta love the creative liberties you can take lol
> 
> I really appreciate comments- please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Also, if you liked the story feel free to leave kudos!


	3. Today’s Been a Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're Drunk"- Day 3 of Sanvers Week
> 
> Summary:  
> Someday's are better than others. Today? Well, today had been a good day for Maggie.

Stumbling down the gravel path, Maggie made her way to the familiar chestnut tree. The gentle breeze, warm any other night, felt like icepicks along her uncovered arms.  

 

Collapsing with her back to the tree, she let her head fall backwards hitting the bark. Her neck was limber, unable to stand straight and fell to either side of the tree if given too much leeway.

 

Staring up at the stars through the canopy of leaves, Maggie tried to find the constellations that Alex had taught her in this very same spot years ago. Watching the immortalized balls of gas blink at her, Maggie hummed in remembrance of late night star gazing and storytelling into the wee hours of the morning.

 

Working herself up, her muscles tightened giving her the extra strength needed to commence in her ritual.

 

“Today’s been a good day. Kara and Lena came over with their brood. And, I finally think I perfected Eliza’s Chocolate Pecan Pie recipe, or Kara’s gotten better at lying…We both know which is more likely.”

 

Snorting to herself, Maggie reached into her pocket and pulled out a flask. Engraved on the outside was _Ride or Die_ , the silver of the flask shone brightly with the reflected starlight giving it an effervescent appearance.

 

Taking a large swig, Maggie let the stinging scotch sit in her mouth before swallowing it in one.

 

“Gertrude is getting old. I had to get her one of those mini doggy staircases so she could climb into bed. Except, I had no clue where to even buy one of those things outside of a TV infomercial I saw as a kid. I ended up watching the Home Shopping Network for 6 hours before giving in and asking Kara for help.”

 

Taking another mouthful of the alcohol, Maggie relished the burning feeling as it cascaded through her. It pooled in her belly and filled her numb body with some semblance of warmth.

 

“I might or might not have spent half a paycheck on entirely unnecessary things for the house before I called Kara.”

 

Staring down at the dirt below her, Maggie ran her fingers over the roots of the tree she was nestled in between.

 

“At least it will give me something to do- _something to look forward to_.”

 

Bringing her knees up, Maggie let her forehead rest on the pillow it created hugging her legs closer to her chest.

 

“I can’t believe you finally convinced me to name a pet Gertrude. I was right you know; all the other doggy parents laugh at me when I call her to leave the dog park. I wouldn’t’ be surprised if the other dogs were barking mean things at Gertrude too.”

 

Reaching down to pick at the grass below, Maggie continued, “If only you and Lena actually followed up on your dog language collar. Gertrude could be like that dog from the Disney movie with the floating house…and I’d be able to make sure the other dogs weren’t teasing her.”

 

The silence was stiffening; Maggie seemed to wait for a voice to join in and call her a softie or a nerd.

 

Continuing to pick at the grass, she was shocked out of her thoughts when a voice did finally chime in.

 

“I thought I would find you here.”

 

Looking up, Maggie was unsurprised to find that Kara was a few feet away. Dressed in her newest super-suit, she looked the same as when Maggie first met her which was a blessing and a curse for the Kryptonian.

 

“I had some problems with the gravel path, but other than that it wasn’t too bad a walk.”

 

“Maggie, it was an hour long walk for you two when you were first dating. I can’t imagine how long it took you to get here.”

 

Staring at a point behind Kara, Maggie scoffed, “Does it really matter Kara?”

 

With a frown etched onto her face, Kara walked closer to Maggie. Kneeling next to her, Kara reached out and pulled Maggie into an embrace.

 

As though the movement snapped the chord that kept her tethered, Maggie’s sobs shook the alien with force. Her body heaved to the side, unable to stand up to the pressure in her head as the dizziness caught up to her.

 

Pulling the older woman steadily into her arms, Kara held her tightly giving her an anchor to come back to.

 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore Kar. It’s been two years and I find myself unable to move most days. I just sit at home and look through old albums and cry.”

 

“Don’t say that Maggie. You’re Drunk. You have me and Lena, J’onn and M’gann, and Winn too! We are all here for you. We love you.”

 

Kara moved into a sitting positing pulling Maggie so she was settled between her legs, resting on her chest.

 

“You and Alex were the best big sisters I ever could have hoped for. When Krypton died, part of me thought I would never be happy again. I would never love again- _never feel again._ It was Alex first who was there to show me that life could go on and I could move on. Alex can’t be here, but I can. Like Alex helped me, I will and am here for you Maggie.”

 

Tears trickling down her face, Maggie’s stilted gasps were littered with hiccups. Rubbing her back, Kara helped calm Maggie down to the point where she was able to take long calming breaths to center herself.

 

“I just miss her so much.”

 

Tears in her eyes, Kara held Maggie just a little closer- _just a little tighter_ \- “Me too.”

 

Huddled together under the chestnut tree, Kara and Maggie held each other as they looked onto the marble obelisk across from them. Shiny and smooth reflecting the near constant upkeep, despite its two-year long station in the middle of a Midvale forest, the plaque read,

 

_Alex Danvers_

_1989- 2050_

_Fearless in the pursuit of what set her soul on fire._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos!
> 
> T- I definitely believe that once Lucy wrapped her head around what Maggie and Alex were up to she said "Fuck it" and helped them put together an awesome seven-year-old wedding. She was, obviously, the wedding photographer and videographer.
> 
> jaguarspot- Yes! I tried to really think through how a seven-year-old Maggie would view the situation considering all that we know about her home life in Nebraska. Also, the fact that adult Maggie has never met Lucy so there are no fuzzy memories or positive feelings working in her favor. At least with Kara and Alex there was already a bond in place.
> 
> _______  
> Current Chapter:  
> I am so so sorry for this. I came up with a list of like 10 different story ideas for this prompt and the only one that really spoke to me was this one.
> 
> If it makes you feel better, tomorrow's story is all the fluff and fun you want.
> 
> I really appreciate comments- please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Also, if you liked the story feel free to leave kudos!


	4. A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hogwarts AU- Day 4 of Sanvers Week
> 
> Summary:  
> A transfer student meets the notorious Gryffindor Super Squad and sparks fly.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the four girls strode in as though the gazes of the other students were completely inconsequential.

 

Crisp red and gold tie in place, Alex Danvers led the quartet to their spot at the edge of the Gryffindor table furthest from the professors. Though, the space did little to curb the attention paid to the group.

 

“I’m just saying Luce, if Lois and Clark were caught in the prefect’s bathroom we would have at least seen a deduction in house points by now, regardless of the lack of gossip about it” Alex Danvers stated to the amusement of her friends.

 

“Unless the professor let them get away with it! I’m telling you it was Professor White who found them and just let them off with a warning. I heard him laughing about it with Professor Marsdin” Lucy replied with a scoff punctuating her displeasure.

 

Scooping eggs onto her plate, Kara paid little attention to the antics of her friends. The bags under her eyes and fresh prominent bruises along her arms indicated it was a restless night for the younger Danvers sister.

 

Not one to sit by idly, Lena Luthor took Kara’s goblet and filled it to the brim with pumpkin juice. Placing the cup next to Kara’s plate, Lena gently rubbed her back. “How are you feeling today, hun?”

 

Sighing with a twinge of frustration, “I’m just hungry. I don’t think I ate enough yesterday to be up to full strength for last night so it really took a lot out of me.”

 

Finished filling her overflowing plate, Kara put it down in front of her before tearing into it.

 

With an arched eyebrow, Alex called out, “Lync, you might want to slow down there. I don’t think Madame Pomfrey would be too happy with you returning to the hospital wing so soon. Especially because you inhaled your food so quickly you got sick.”

 

Pouting under her sisters pointed look, Kara slowed her eating to only a slightly disgustingly fast pattern reflecting more of a starved chipmunk than a pregnant sow.

 

Shaking her head, Alex turned to the rest of the group and questioned, “Have any of you heard the rumors that we might be getting a new student today?”

 

With a frown on her face, Lena retorted, “A transfer student? Two months into the school year? That doesn’t make sense. I don’t think Hogwarts has ever accepted someone after the year has started.”

 

Echoing Lena, Lucy added, “Yeah, I asked James about it and he said it’s definitely never happened before.”

Grinning Alex nudged Lucy, “Ooooh you asked James about it? How is our favorite 6th year, Vixen?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lucy took a sip from her goblet giving herself a moment to formulate a retort to Alex’s taunt. “He’s doing well. Which I’m sure you very well know considering we are all on the same quidditch team."

 

Frowning, Lena held a hand to her heart mocking pain. “To be forgotten once again, as is a curse begotten to me by my name.” She proceeded to fall onto Kara in a parodied faint with one hand on her chest and the other backwards on her forehead.

 

Snorting, Kara continued to eat her breakfast as though unaware of the 5th year girl pretending to be passed out in her lap.

 

Arching her eyebrow, Lucy asked, “Don’t you think that’s a bit much Slysnout?”

 

Opening her mouth to retort, Lena was suddenly overwhelmed by a piece of bacon. Forced to eat it from her position in Kara’s lap, Lena sat up with furious dagger eyebrows glaring at Kara.

 

Smiling, Kara cheekily responded to Lena’s fury, “What!? You looked hungry!”

 

Unable to get angry at her girlfriend, Lena turned to face Lucy. “That wasn’t a bit much. What was a bit much was you saying we are all on the same quidditch team when I most certainly do not play quidditch.”

 

Looking like a fox about to pounce on her tricked prey, Lucy opened her mouth to reply only to find Alex’s hand covering it.

 

“We all know the only reason you won’t try out for the quidditch team is because your mom won’t let you” Alex quickly replied to quell the fiery argument about to launch between Lena and Lucy.

 

“Well of course she won’t. I’m a Luthor. I am meant to make the best brooms in the world. And, twice a year, race the best brooms in the world. But oh Merlin the scandal if I were ever to be caught playing a game on one of our brooms.” Dismissively shaking her head, Lena indicated she was done with her line of thought.

 

Alex kicked Lucy under the table trying to indicate for her to apologize for bringing about the sensitive topic.

 

With a glare directed at Alex, Lucy started “Lena I’m—“

 

“Students, settle down,” Headmaster J’onzz made a striking image standing at the head of the teachers table in long academic garments from his alma mater, Castelobruxo, normally saved for the start and end of the school year.

 

Looking out onto the four houses, he continued, “I know many of you have already heard the news, but for those of you who haven’t, Hogwarts is getting a new student today. Transferring from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Maggie Sawyer. She will be joining the 5th year students. Professor Grant, if you would please…” Headmaster J’onzz gestured to the door.

 

As if on cue, Professor Cat Grant strode into the hall with a familiar three legged stool and battered hat. More interesting, however, was the unfamiliar girl with dark curly hair and hand me down robes that fell into step with her.

 

Putting the stool on the floor in front of the head table, Professor Grant placed the hat on the stool. Pausing, for dramatic effect- as was expected of the Transfiguration professor, Professor Grant called out, “Maggie Sawyer.”

 

Raising an eyebrow as though to ask who else would it be, Maggie walked up to the stool. Professor Grant raised the hat, giving an empty space for Maggie to sit, before placing the sorting hat onto her head.

 

“Hmmm difficult very difficult.” A voice called out in Maggie’s head causing her to straighten in her seat.

 

“Wha-I mean that’s- what’s difficult?” Maggie replied to the hat, hoping that her loud thoughts carried through to the unassuming psychic object.

 

“Very intelligent I see…and quite a streak of ambition. Ahhh! I see now, a thirst to prove you are worth more than anyone bargained for…yes yes, Slytherin would do you well.”

 

Eyebrows raised, Maggie looked at the green and silver table trying to imagine her fitting in with the notoriously pureblood elite. “Not Slytherin, please, I just- I mean- I can’t. I left one bad situation, I can’t go into another.”

 

“Hmm, right then, right…I see, not afraid to stand up for yourself and what you believe. And a hunger for righteousness…I know just where to put you.”

 

Holding her breath, Maggie waited on the edge of the stool for the hat to condemn her to another prison.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Shell shocked, she let out her breath and stood up. Professor Grant was quick to pull the hat off of her hat, and wave her in the direction of the red and gold table.

 

Walking towards the clapping students, Maggie took stock of the table and soon found the only empty seats were to the far side, opposite the head table.

 

Watching the new student walk in the direction of the Super Squad, the hall seemed to hold its breath at the turn of events. Alex, amused by the obliviousness of the transfer student, smirked at her friends and rose in her seat.

 

Waving Maggie down to their group, Alex offered her the seat next to Lena. “Feel free to sit with us, I’m sure it’s been a long day for you.”

 

Unsure of what to make of the attractive girl with shoulder length bronze hair offering her a seat, _a place_ , Maggie hesitantly smiled and nodded in agreement while taking the seat.

 

“My name is Alex Danvers, next to me is Lucy Lane, and across from us is my sister Kara and her girlfriend Lena Luthor.”

______

 

“I’m just saying Alex, she has no friends. It would be nice if we invited her to do something with us.” Kara berated Alex while waiting for their staircase to finish moving to the 5th floor corridor.

 

“Kara, I invited her to sit with us in the Great Hall. I don’t know what more you want from me.”

 

“I don’t know Alex. She is so nice at meal times and in lessons. I don’t like to think about her all alone.”

 

Giving Kara a sad smile, Alex squeezed her sisters shoulder. “As much as we might wish we could, we can’t make anyone want to be friends with us. Remember how hard it was for Lena when she was sorted? Sometimes you need to give people time and space. She’ll come around.”

 

Pouting, Kara made to respond but was waylaid by a reverberating crash echoing in the hallway. Looking at each other, the Danvers sisters hurried to the source of the sound and found Maggie Sawyer pinned to the wall by Max Lord.

 

“I don’t know what Danvers thinks is so great about you. You know you’re the first she and her little posse of wannabes have invited to actually sit with them. You are nothing but a filthy mudblood.”

 

Raising her wand with the precision only Hogwarts’ top dueler could manage, Alex cast a banishment charm at Max and watched as he was blown to the side.

 

Maggie, quite literally left hanging, slumped to the floor with bruises already beginning to form. Both sisters slowed their advance as they approached Maggie.

 

“Hey- uh- hey Sawyer? Maggie?” Alex called trying to get the girl’s attention.

 

Not wanting anyone to see her with her guard down, Maggie’s face took on a guarded expression as she turned to face the sisters.

 

“Hey Maggie, we saw what Max was doing. We heard what he said. You are an amazing witch…you know that, right?” Kara said with a forced smile on her face trying to respect the girl’s privacy while also holding in her inner rage that threatened to come bursting out at any moment.

 

Noticing her sister’s struggles, Alex gave her a look that said pull yourself together. Stepping in front of Kara, Alex bent down to Maggie’s level and offered her hand. “Here you are Sawyer. Let’s go get you checked out by Madame Pomfrey.”

 

Putting her hand in her savior’s clasp, Maggie was surprised by how right it felt to be held by the other student. Shuffling upwards, she nearly fell again but was saved again as Alex caught her in a hug.

 

Awkwardly looking up at the taller girl, Maggie fixed her footing until she was able to stand on her own.

 

“Uhm-yea- right then!” Brushing off the invisible dirt from her robes. Maggie looked down to hide the blush that had formed on her cheeks. Had she been looking at Alex, she would have noticed her ears and neck turning a deep red.

 

Walking towards the hospital wing, Kara, who’s deep breaths quelled her inner turmoil, spoke up, “Maggie, you’ll hang out with us now…right?”

 

______

 

The fireplace roared to life as though auditioning to be the newest mascot of the Gryffindor house. Sprawled in front of its light, the Super Squad, and their newest addition- Maggie, settled in for a night of homework.

 

“Leeeeeena, I can’t believe you finished all of your homework already,” Kara whined as she puckered her lips in a failed attempt at a pout.

 

With an eyebrow raised, Lena haughtily replied “She said with surprise in her voice for some reason.”

 

“I thought you loved me. How could you do this to us Lena? You were supposed to be my hot cauldron bubbling with love.” Eyes filling with fake tears, Kara took her water bottle and blotted more condensation onto her fingers which she rubbed on her face for added effect.

 

Rolling her eyes, Lena replied, “Honey, I think the lyrics you are trying to remember are ‘a cauldron full of hot, strong love.’”

 

Watching from the sidelines, Maggie was surprised by the ease in which the others accepted the relationship between the two girls. Their banter alone was the source of much amusement for Alex and Lucy. Not once did Maggie notice disdain or reproach due to the girls’ sexuality.

 

Noticing the inquisitive look from the newcomer, Lucy questioned, “So Maggie, tell us about yourself. What made you decide to come to Hogwarts? We’ve never had a transfer student in the middle of the year before.”

 

Looking up at Lucy with wide eyes as though she had just taken an awakening potion, Maggie looked to Alex for help out of the question.

 

“Oh leave her be Vixen, we’ve all got things we’d rather not talk about” Alex called out from her armchair. Her feet danged over the arm of the chair; she had a book perched on top of her knees though she had yet to flip a page since opening it.

 

Eyebrows furrowed with confusion, Maggie questioned, “I’ve heard you call her that before- you know- uh- Vixen…? Do you all have nicknames?”

 

Grinning up from her seat in front of the fireplace, Kara was quick to bark out “Yes! It’s the best!” before noticing the frown marred on her sisters face.

 

With one eyebrow raised, Maggie questioned, ‘Well Little Danvers, are you going to tell me the rest of your nicknames?”

 

“Oh right! Well, you know Lucy is Vixen already. My nickname is Lync, Lena is Slysnout, and my lovely sister over there is Swiftpaw.”

 

Squinting her eyes as though trying to read something from far away, Maggie went on to question, “Is there- well there must be- is there a particular reason why you have these nicknames? I mean feel free to tell me to mind my own business, I’m just being nosey.”

 

Giving her sister a pointed look, Alex replied, “Well, I’m surprised our reputation hasn’t preceded us. You are looking at Hogwarts finest group of pranksters since the Marauders 50 years ago.”

 

“What Alex is trying to say is that we-” Lena stops to gesture to herself and the rest of the group “-tend to get up to nighttime extra-curricular activities that make nicknames a much preferred communication tool over our actual names.”

 

“And by that, Lena means, we don’t want our asses to get busted when we spell Max Lords hair pink or hide truthfulness potion in Professor Grant’s tea cups,” Lucy adds with a smirk as she winds her wand in a delicate circle as though to mimic a spell.

 

“Wow, huh, you guys aren’t like bullies though right? Like, Max Lord I get…he is-“ Maggie breaks off to shudder to herself in memory of being pressed against a wall, her wand too far to reach from where her arms were pinned “-he is the worst. But you don’t pick on people who aren’t doing anything right?” Maggie looks out questioning whether her new friends were people she could trust- _people she could respect_.

 

Quickly sitting up in her seat, Alex looked out at Maggie and slowly said in a voice that left room for no argument, “We have not, do not, and will not tolerate bullying of any kind. The four of us ended up getting close because we were at one point or another bullied by people in the school. Of course, Kara and I were close regardless.”

 

“Now, that’s not to say we haven’t done pranks that have affected the entire school” Lucy butt in to ensure Maggie was not blindsided by their activities.

 

“Anytime we do that we make sure it is in good fun though Maggie, seriously. We never want to hurt another student or make them feel attacked or alone” Kara made sure to chime in to echo her friends.

 

Raising her knees, Maggie hugged them to her body as she looked out at the group that had slowly become entrenched in her heart. Alex and Kara had saved her from Max’s advances. Lucy and Lena had been there to help her in class and offer quick-witted retorts to Lord’s striking comments.

 

“I guess the reason why that’s so important to m- well to answer your original question Lucy- I transferred to Hogwarts because I was jumped at my old school” Maggie quickly stated jumbling her words as she tried to get them out.

 

The four girls looked up at her with varying degrees of horror etched across their faces. Kara, once again, looked like she was battling an inner beast ready to come out and strike down all of her foes. While Alex, who also looked deadly, resembled more of a smoldering ball of flames that on command would explode into a wave of white hot fire. Meanwhile, Lucy and Lena both had equally fierce looks on their face- but seemed more ready to question Maggie for the details rather than punch their way through a battlefield.

 

“Can we ask? I mean- would you mind, if we asked what happened?” Lena questioned looking like she was torn between giving Maggie her full attention and going over to Kara to help calm her down.

 

Maggie looked out at the group as though weighing the pros and cons of her confession. She knew that this group was accepting; she saw that on a daily basis with their response to Kara and Lena’s relationship. But somethings, no matter how well you know a person will take it, are still hard to say out loud.

 

Almost whimpering, Maggie hummed to herself before starting, “I guess it won’t be a big deal for you all. I don’t know. But, it’s important for you to know. I was the only out queer kid at Beauxbatons. And well, the students were already divided over issues with veela and other magical creatures. I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised they didn’t want a queer classmate.”

 

Frowning at Maggie’s self-deprecating tone, Alex spoke up, “Well, we definitely want a queer classmate. I know that can’t take the hurt away from what happened to you at Beauxbatons. But, know you are in good company.”

 

Raising her eyebrow towards Lucy, Lucy huffed a sigh before saying, “I am bi, you already know Kara and Lena are so gay for each other they can’t function-“

 

“-Hey!” both Kara and Lena cried out from their spots on the floor.

 

“-and well Alex here-“

 

“-I am the resident baby gay. I came out this summer to lots of tears and worn down Stevie Nicks albums,” Alex cut Lucy off before she could finish.

 

“Stevie Nicks? I thought purebloods didn’t listen to muggle music?” Maggie questioned while trying to wrap her head around the fact that the group she had made friends with was made up of out and proud queer women _\- just like her._

“Well isn’t that antiquated of you?” Lena said with a smirk, “and that is coming from the resident Luthor.”

 

“Yes, yes, Lena dear. We all know that you’re evil,” Lucy said with a roll of her eyes as though agreeing that a toddler would grow up to become president.

 

“To answer your question Maggie,” Alex replied with a pointed glare at the bickering friends, “while I am a pureblood, Kara is adopted and we have tried to honor her muggleborn heritage with things like muggle art and music.”

“What Alex means to say is that she loves muggle music and uses me as an excuse to sneak into muggle London to see awful rock and roll cover bands,” Kara interjected.

 

“Regardless of Alex’s musical proclivities, you are safe with us Maggie. That is, if we haven’t scared you off,” Lucy said in the most serious tone Maggie had heard her use since meeting her.

 

Fingers fidgeting in her lap, Maggie looked at the kind smiles adorned on her new friends faces.

 

“Nah, you haven’t scared me off yet.”

 

______

 

“I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK! I’VE BEEN SCARED OFF!” Maggie screeched as she chased after Alex. Winding their path through secret passageways and passed scandalized portraits, the girls eventually fell into a broom closet, panting for breath.

 

“I- can’t- breathe,“ Maggie managed to huff out as her short breaths pressed achingly into her burning ribs.

 

Alex, on the other hand, was silent as she took long deep breaths attempting to steady herself.

 

“Well, all we need to do is get passed Professor Grant, and your initiation prank will be complete,” Alex eventually replied with only a slight wheeze to her voice.

 

Still trying to catch her breath, Maggie only managed to glare at Alex before eventually replying, “You failed to mention she could turn into a cat.”

 

Chuckling softly, Alex offered Maggie a shrug. “Well, she is the Transfiguration Professor.”

 

Hearing footsteps in the corridor outside the hall, Alex covered Maggie’s mouth in an attempt to quiet the slowly softening rasps.

 

Standing still for what seemed like an eternity, Maggie attempted to quiet her breaths while also not allowing herself to get lost in her friends eyes. Eyes which, upon notice, were very close to Maggie’s own.

 

Forcing herself not to glance down at Alex’s lips, Maggie could hear her heartbeat speed up once she realized their position.

 

Removing her hand from Maggie’s mouth, Alex looked torn between moving closer or jumping back and giving her space.

 

Deciding to chicken out, Alex took a step back and allowed the silence of the night to lull the two into a less heightened headspace.

 

Listening to the footsteps grow lighter and lighter, Maggie reached out to prod Alex, “I think we can go.”

 

Looking at the girl in surprise, Alex questioned, “Are you sure you want to chance it?”

 

Grinning, Maggie replied, “Ride or Die, Danvers?”

 

Holding out her fist, Maggie’s hand tingled when Alex bumped hers and replied “Ride or Die!”

 

Slowly opening the closet door, Alex peeked out to make sure they were alone. Motioning for Maggie to follow her, she quickly turned around before exiting the closet.

 

“Once we get out there we will have to make a run for it until we get back to the Gryffindor common room,” Alex exclaimed making sure Maggie understood the plan.

 

“I know Danvers,” Maggie said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Well- uhm- then- for good luck?” Alex questioned before swooping in and pressing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek.

 

Unabashedly gaping at Alex’s courage, Maggie was not ready for Alex to throw open the closet door and race down the hallway.

 

“Oh you are not getting away from me that easily,” Maggie muttered before taking off after Alex.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos!
> 
> T- I'm sorry to make you cry! Alex is my favorite character in the show so know that I didn't kill her without hurting myself in the process. 
> 
> Also, of course I replied to your comment! I will try and reply to as many of the really long or though provoking comments I get in my end notes of the next chapter. I don't like replying in my comments section because then it looks like I have more comments than I really do.
> 
> Marty- I know, I also wanted to tell myself to go to hell >< Hopefully this chapter made up for it somewhat. To be honest, I have so much backstory for this chapter alone I could write a 100k fic. Sorry if it wasn't as fluffy as I promised, but Maggie's backstory needed to get in there somehow. 
> 
> _______  
> Current Chapter:  
> An all queer female version of the Marauders? Sign me the fuck up!  
> Seriously....  
> Tell me if you can guess who I sort of based each of the characters on. It's pretty easy to guess in my opinion....
> 
> I wrote so much backstory for this I could honestly write a 100k novel length fic
> 
> I really appreciate comments- please let me know what you thought!  
> & If you liked the story feel free to leave kudos!
> 
> Also, please feel free to send me prompts! You can send them to me via Tumblr at the link below!


	5. A Towering Stack of Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Domestic- Day 5 of Sanvers Week
> 
> Summary:  
> Our favorite de-aged couple look to their sitter, Lucy Lane, for entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a follow up to my Chapter 2/ SanversWeek Day 2 story where Alex and Maggie get turned into 7-year-olds and try to marry each other. That’s about all the backstory you need to enjoy this, but feel free to read the preceding story for more details!

 

“Kara, what do you mean you need another day?” Lucy whispered furiously into the phone ensuring that the two sleeping children were not woken.

 

“J’onn and I are still trying to find who did this to them. And, we definitely need to find them because even if Winn and Lena’s device works who’s to say they won’t try to hurt them again.”

 

A flare of pain could be seen in Lucy’s eyes as she imagined hurt befalling the two, debatably sweet, seven-year-olds passed out on her couch.

 

“Fine, they can stay here again. But what am I supposed to do? I need to come into work,” Lucy hurriedly whispered watching as Alex tossed in her sleep- a frown visible on the young girl’s face.

 

“Don’t worry about work right now. J’onn told me to tell you he has gotten it taken care of. Your most important job right now is looking after Alex and Maggie.” Kara’s intonation carried a firm, don’t disappoint me, quality that, unless listened to closely, would invoke apprehension in even the most stoic of military personnel. Lucy, however, was a good listener and could hear the panicked undertone beneath the tough pretense.

 

“Kara, they are doing okay. Just breathe. I’ll be here making sure they are cared for and you will find who did this to them. You hear me?” Lucy replied in a kind tone, though one that left no room for disagreement.

 

“Yea- I uh- just- Thanks Luce,” Kara’s voice broke upon thanking Lucy, “and just, if you could, tell the girls I love them…please?”

 

Upon hearing Kara’s shifting tone, Lucy’s voice grew lighter, “Of course Kar, and trust me…I have the most amazing videos and photos to show you of their shenanigans. We will have blackmail material for the rest of our lives.”

 

With a hearty chuckle, Kara replied, “I can’t wait to see it all. I wish I could be there with them…with you all really. Thank you again for doing this for me- well for them- for all of us.”

 

Smirking at the girl’s stumbling words, Lucy replied, “No trouble at all… Supergirl. Why don’t I let you go so you can find the people that did this to our mischief makers?”

 

And with that, Kara gave a hurried “Ah, ye- yes of course…superheroing- must- uh- go do that! Thanks again!” before quickly ending the call.

 

Staring at the phone with a bemused expression, Lucy didn’t notice that her couch was now empty of children. However, the particular pitter patter of light steps left no doubt in her mind that the kids were up and about.

 

Scanning the room, it was plain to see that they had made it out of the living room and were either in her bedroom or the bathroom. Calling out, Lucy hollered, “Alex? Maggie? Girls…where are you?”

 

The steps got louder as two tiny bodies came into sight racing up to the unpolished sitter.

 

“Ms. Lucy! Ms. Lucy! Mags and I had to go potty…and we find your bathroom…and it was sooooo big!” Alex proclaimed spreading her hands outwards in an attempt to physically show just how large she thought the room was.

 

Bending down to eye level, Lucy questioned, “Do- uh- you both- I mean to say- are you- uhm- able to use the potty alone?” Giving herself a mental pat on the back for being able to ask one of her top agents and friends about her bathroom abilities, Lucy held her breathe waiting for the response.

 

Pout forming on her face, Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest and proclaimed, “Ugh, Ms. Lucy we are seven not three!” Grasping Maggie’s hand, Alex led them back into the living room and onto the couch.

 

Quizzically looking after the girls, Lucy muttered to herself, “oh, of course, they are seven…that clears that up,” before standing up and following after the kids.

 

Taking a seat on the ottoman in front of the couch, Lucy looked at the girls as they stared at her with mirrored expressions of intrigue.

 

“So, I was- uh- thinking. I could make us breakfast and then maybe we could watch more cartoons today? How does that sound?” Lucy questioned the girls with a plastered enthusiastic smile that looked more pained than anything else.

 

Only just opening up with Lucy, Maggie looked to Alex for help responding. “Can we play a game instead?” Alex replied knowing that Maggie was just as tired of watching cartoons as she was.

 

Grimacing, Lucy said, “Of course…games…I have those…for children…” as she gave an exhaustive scan of her stark apartment. “Or, uhm- well- I have an idea. Let’s eat breakfast and then we can get to the games.”

 

______

 

“Is Ms. Lucy cold?” Maggie whispered to Alex confused at their caretaker’s actions.

 

With raised eyebrows, Alex turned to Maggie, “Maybe she’s sick? Momma always covers me in lottsa blankets when I’m sick.”

 

Looking at her sock clad feet, Maggie frowned, “My mom never does that.”

 

Seeing her friends distress, Alex was quick to say, “Well, were married now! So I’ll cover you in blankets if you get sick! And, oh! I’ll bring you soup too. Do you like soup?” Realizing she didn’t know if her newly minted wife enjoyed soup, Alex questioned Maggie’s food preferences with a wide eyed look as she waited for a response.

 

Frowning, Maggie looked down, “I dunno. I don’t think I’ve had it before.”

 

Looking ready to cry, Alex made to reply when she was cut off by Lucy.

 

“I think I have all the blankets we need!” Carrying an arms-load of blankets through the living room, Lucy was hard to see with a queen sized comforter draped over her head like a large thick shawl.

 

“Ms. Lucy, are you sick?” Alex questioned.

 

“Yeah, is that why you have all the blankets,” Maggie added with a mumble, feeling particularly social for the moment.

 

Looking at the puzzled faces of the kids before her, Lucy was quick to say, “Oh no- ah- that is- no I’m not sick!” And with that proclamation, Lucy let go of the towering stack of blankets so that they fell onto the ottoman in front of the children. “These blankets are for our fort!”

 

Alex looked delighted, while Maggie remained mystified.

 

Removing the last blanket that was draped around her head, Lucy sat next to the messy pile and began to explain for Maggie’s sake, “We are going to take these blankets and set them up like a tent with a bunch of pillows! Then we can tell stories and play games in it.”

 

With a doleful veneer, Maggie replied, “That sounds like camping. I’m not allowed to go camping.” Alex’s face dropped, filling with anguish at the sound of Maggie’s broken voice.

 

Lucy, filled with fury towards the elder Sawyers, was quick to comfort Maggie. “I’m your babysitter today and I say everyone gets to play in the fort. Okay Maggie? That includes you too. It wouldn’t be as much fun if you didn’t play with us.”

 

Jumping on Lucy’s words, Alex rapidly chimed in, “Yeah! I don’t want to play if you don’t play with us.”

 

Peering up at Lucy, Maggie questioned, “I can- Are you sure? I won’t get in trouble?”

 

Moving to sit next to Maggie on the couch, Lucy hesitantly took the frozen girl into her arms, making sure she was okay with being held, and said, “Oh honey, you will never get in trouble with me for playing. You are supposed to play and have fun at your age.”

 

Alex shuffled closer onto the couch, staring at the scene before her. Noticing Alex’s unusually timid behavior, Lucy opened her arms wider and gestured for Alex to join the hug.

 

Looking at Maggie as though to ask for permission, Alex moved in quickly to hug the girl when Maggie stretched out her arms.

 

Giving them both a light squeeze, Lucy said, “Well, whose ready to make a fort.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos!
> 
> Marty- Tell Netflix! I am certainly down to write them a treatment haha...If only JKR made the marauders a group of queer females- hell even just acknowledging the queer undertones of the Remus/Sirius friendship (just saying)
> 
> T- Kara is most definitely a werewolf...I feel like every Hogwarts AU has the Kara is a super powerful chosen one spin...so I wanted to make her special for a different reason. And good try with the guessing! I should have prefaced by saying I came up with animagus forms for each of them so I think the naming conventions might have confused you. Kara is Remus (werewolf love lol), Lena is Sirius (Luthors and Blacks...you know?), Alex is James (and looking for her Lily haha), leaving poor Lucy to be the Pettigrew of the group- though where he was timid and walked over she is sassy and powerful. 
> 
> bg3929- I knew I had to make Cat a cat...like I was cracking up when I came up with the idea and am soooo glad someone else found this as amusing as I did.
> 
> Div2004- I'm glad you liked the juxtaposition of the "I'm scared off" part...I was cracking up writing it hoping that it wasn't going to be one of those cases where I find something funny and no one else does. 
> 
> T/maggie295/cbn_andanza- I don't know if I'll flesh it out into an actual full length story. I'm not confident enough in my writing abilities for that just yet. But, feel free to send me prompts in this au and I will definitely write some one shots!
> 
> _______  
> Current Chapter:  
> The domestic prompt was probably the hardest for me to write thus far (I am not looking forward to the smut tomorrow tbh). Thankfully, it became a lot easier when I decided to revist the de-aged universe from chapter 2. 
> 
> You all are lucky because this almost became a heart-wrenching Alzheimer's story that would have had you crying....but I am trying to cut down on the angst. 
> 
> I really appreciate comments- please let me know what you thought!  
> & If you liked the story feel free to leave kudos!
> 
> Also, please feel free to send me prompts! You can send them to me via Tumblr at the link below!


	6. Hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Smut- Day 6 of Sanvers Week
> 
> Summary:  
> Maggie and Alex have fun in a kitchen...honestly, that's the best summary you'll get without spoiling anything.

Making her way into the kitchen, Alex opened the cabinet trying to locate some source of nourishment in the stark apartment. The wooden floors were cold on her sock-cladded feet as she slid from one cabinet to the next.

Distractedly skimming through the shelves, Alex paid little attention to the light footsteps making their way behind her.

As she reached into the cabinet, her long t-shirt rode up, revealing maroon boy shorts that hung tightly to her toned body. Fingers curling around a bowl, she jumped hearing the unexpected voice of her companion.

“Hungry?” Maggie rasped out

Alex did not have to turn around to know Maggie was smirking at the double entendre.

Letting the bowl fall back onto the shelf, Alex closed the cabinet and made to turn around before feeling Maggie’s firm grasp on her arms stopping her motion.

Feeling hot breath on her neck and smooth hands trailing down the side of her torso, resting on her hips, Alex leaned into the touch closing her eyes slightly as though to bask in Maggie’s presence.

Brushing her mouth onto Alex’s neck, Maggie’s hot breath left a trail of goosebumps as she traced the skin upwards to Alex’s ear. Taking the edge of the ear into her mouth, Maggie traced it with her tongue before softly biting.

Leaning backwards as though to place herself even steadier into Maggie’s embrace, Alex let her head fall to the side giving Maggie more room to access her ear and neck.

Grazing her teeth along the edges of Alex’s earlobe, Maggie suddenly nipped at the taller girl’s neck eliciting a deep moan from Alex.

“Fuck, Maggie” Alex cried out as her hands steadied herself against the countertop.

Gripping tightly onto Alex’s hips, Maggie spun the taller girl around backing her flush against the kitchen counter.

Continuing her trail of rough kisses down Alex’s neck, Maggie was undeterred when she reached the cloth adorned torso. Reaching for a knife from the block on the countertop, Maggie made quick work of the shirt using the knife to form a small tear before ripping it open.

“I liked that shirt,” Alex retorted, only to let out a whimper as Maggie’s path continued down her chest. Maggie’s hands wrapped smoothly in the silk material of Alex’s bra, moving the straps down her arms as she led a trail down the center of Alex’s torso.

Bra still in place with dangling straps at her sides, Alex looked properly disheveled as Maggie fell to her knees before her.

Looking at the sight before her, Alex whimpered, “Fuck, you’re so hot,” before widening her legs to give Maggie more room.

Continuing her worship of Alex’s torso, Maggie reached her navel and swirled a circle around the hole before dipping in.

Feeling the tease of the tongue as it taunted her stomach, Alex was unprepared for Maggie to dip into her navel and threw her head back in a mix of pleasure and surprise.

“Fu-Fuck,” Alex stuttered out

Smirking up at Alex, Maggie’s tongue was still in her navel when their eye’s connected. Giving a subtle wink, she continued her trail down Alex, reaching the sensitive pubic bone.

Alex, cut like a Greek statue, had hard earned muscles that Maggie paid particular attention to show worship to with bruising kisses.

Arching her back to push closer the spot she needed Maggie the most, Alex cried out, “Stop teasing.”

One hand gripped onto the countertop for needed stability, Alex’s other hand snaked around Maggie’s head and gripped her hair tightly trying to gently speed her descending progression.

Choosing not to challenge Alex, Maggie moved down to kiss the needy woman’s quivering thighs only to hear the door open.

“Alex, honey, I’m home.”

Looking up with a wide eyed stare that was part fear of being caught and part desperate need to cum, Alex made eye contact with Lucy.

“CUT!” Director Schott called out, resulting in a harried amount of movement around the set as assistants and set designers moved quickly to prepare for the next scene. One production assistant sped on site to offer Alex a robe before scurrying off to complete their next task.

Tying her robe, Alex reached down and offered Maggie her hand, pulling the still kneeling woman to her feet.

“See Danvers, I told you this wasn’t anything to worry about,” Maggie offered with a grin, while brushing off imaginary lint from her jeans as though the past few minutes left no effect on her.

Arching her eyebrow, Alex replied, “Well, next time you can be the half-naked one.”

“Next time? I don’t think your wife will like that very much,” Maggie replied with a nod towards Lucy who was already making her way back to her trailer.

Scoffing, Alex rolled her eyes and retorted, “Please, with the way the producers are talking we will be divorced by the end of the season.”

Shaking her head Maggie replied, “Well, if the role of your wife opens up, you know where to find me.” Offering Alex a wink, Maggie turned and walked off leaving Alex to stare after her.

Giving herself a moment to exhale as the set designers worked around her, Alex continued to watch as Maggie left the studio. Finally regaining the ability to walk, Alex strode away from the set thinking back to the scene just filmed.

Shaking her head, Alex mumbled, “I’m too fucking gay for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos!
> 
> Princess_Sparkle- I am glad you think tiny Sanvers are cute! Feel free to prompt me at my Tumblr for more in this universe!
> 
> Iwa & Emily- Thanks for commenting! And yeah, poor Maggie :( However, I am of the belief that her parents had to be neglectful and awful growing up because the other reality is even more heartbreaking...a loving family that kissed her boo boos and made her chicken noodle soup when sick kicking her out over her sexuality? ugh, I can't...this was the least sad road (to me) if you can believe it...smh  
> _______  
> Current Chapter:
> 
> I knew I couldn't just outright write smut. It wasn't going to happen. I thought this would be a fun take on some hot and heavy foreplay that will leave you, like Alex Danvers, exclaiming "fuck, I'm too gay for this."
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, please feel free to send me prompts! You can send them to me via Tumblr at the link below!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me at:  
> Tumblr: https://geekystorytelling.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
